Sebatang Cokelat
by Ayahina
Summary: Shinya hanya ingin cokelat dari tunangannya, Mahiru. / #OwaseraAnthology. Prompt 7. Bebas.


**Owari no Seraph milik Takaya Kagami**

 **Sebatang Cokelat**

 **Oleh Ayahina**

 **OneShot. OOC. Typo. Abal tralala~**

 **#OwaseraAnthology. Prompt 7. Bebas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shinya tidak pernah mendapatkan cokelat dari tunangannya, Mahiru. Shinya memang selalu menerima tumpukan cokelat dari para gadis di sekolah, di laci meja atau loker. Saat berangkat sekolah, istirahat, pulang sekolah, atau kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Ia bahkan jamak kewalahan menghabiskan semuanya. Shinya memang senang menerima semua cokelat itu. Namun, ada rasa hampa di sudut hatinya. Shinya hanya bisa memendam rasa sakit itu, terheran-heran mengapa tunangannya sendiri, Hiiragi Mahiru, sama sekali enggan berbagi kebahagiaan di hari Valentine yang sangat identik dengan cokelat. Cukup sebatang cokelat demi menyembuhkan kekosongan hatinya. Cukup satu saja.

"Aku tidak merasa harus memberimu cokelat, Shinya."

Adalah jawaban Mahiru pada pertanyaan setia Shinya. Respons datar itu membangkitkan tekad Shinya demi mendapatkan perhatian Mahiru. Ia mulai mencari berbagai macam artikel dan video cara membuat cokelat. Mencobanya di rumah Goshi, diam-diam membolos pelajaran tambahan—persetan dengan amukan Kureto. Satu-dua percobaan gagal. Bentuk tidak karuan seperti plastisin terabaikan. Terlalu pahit, kurang bahan ini-itu. Rasa kegagalan yang menggelapkan keinginan Shinya untuk menghidupkan senyum manis seorang Mahiru padanya. Hanya padanya.

"Shinya- _sama_ , ini percobaan ke berapa?"

Goshi bertanya, kepala berhias rambut kuning itu mengintip dari balik pintu dapur. Ia mengamati punggung remaja itu bekerja sekaligus dapurnya yang sudah berantakan. Goshi selalu mematung dan menanti dari kejauhan selama Shinya berada di dapurnya. Bukan karena enggan membantu. Ia bahkan setia menawarkan diri, akan tetapi penolakan halus serta lambaian tangan meminta menjauh senantiasa menjadi jawaban.

"Shinya- _sama_ ... apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja!"

Shinya berdiri di depan pintu berbahan kayu mahoni dengan ukiran rumit dan berhias delima. Pintu kamar Mahiru. Tubuhnya dingin oleh keringat. Napasnya agak terengah, oksigen seolah menguap dari sisinya. Tangannya yang membawa kotak berguncang. Kakinya lemas, tak berdaya lama menopang tubuh. Entah bagaimana pintu itu bisa mengintimidasi sedemikian rupa. Tapi, Shinya tidak mau mengalah atas alasan konyol itu. Mahiru pasti menantinya.

Takut dan ragu, Shinya mengetuk pintu. "Mahiru- _neesan_?"

Suara tegas namun lembut secara bersamaan, membalas dari dalam. "Masuk!"

Mahiru duduk di tepi ranjang, menyisir rambut panjangnya. "Ada apa, Shinya?"

"Untukmu, _Nee_ - _san_. Selamat hari Valentine!"

"Owh."

Sengatan kalajengking mengetatkan pernapasan Shinya. Jari-jari halus dan lentik Mahiru menyentuh tangannya selagi kotak berpindah tangan.

Kotak besar itu berisi cokelat, yang mewakili perasaan dan usaha Shinya pada Mahiru. Ia berjuang demi senyum Mahiru padanya. Ia berharap Mahiru akan mencicipi hasil karyanya tersebut lantas bergumam senang, memujinya. Shinya sangat menginginkan jawaban positif, sekaligus sebagai tanda bahwa Mahiru memang menghendaki dirinya sebagai tunangan. Lagipula, ia sudah janji pada Goshi akan mentraktir sepuluh porsi _ramen_ di pusat kota.

"Maaf, Shinya. Barangkali cokelat ini lebih pantas jatuh dari ketinggian lalu rusak tidak beraturan di halaman luar."

Peluru menembus dada Shinya bertubi-tubi.

* * *

Langit menggelap, angin melembut. Lampu di sepanjang jalan dihidupkan, kesatuan yang indah dari kejauhan. Ribuan titik abu-abu mendarat perlahan menuju bumi, membentuk karpet suci yang menyenangkan bila disentuh. Kepulan laksana asap kereta api berbahan batu bara di mana-mana. Jejak alas kaki diabadikan oleh salju tebal. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di alun-alun kota. Bergandeng tangan, saling berbagi kehangatan. Pemandangan manis. Kecuali jika penampakan sosok pemuda di pojok jalan tertangkap fokus.

Shinya berdiri sendirian, membalas malas tatapan mata-mata yang lewat. Sinar biru yang indah lenyap digantikan kekosongan. Gelap, seolah cahaya akan dimakan habis-habisan olehnya. Anggota Hiiragi yang biasa diabaikan itu sudah membeku di sana nyaris satu jam. Di sana seorang diri, tanpa teman, tanpa Mahiru. Shinya tidak ingat bagaimana bisa ia berakhir di alun-alun kota yang disesaki suasana romantis. Terlalu malas untuk pulang. Terlalu malas untuk bertemu Mahiru. Barangkali salju yang berjatuhan mampu menyerap segala keluh-kesahnya. Barangkali salju punya keajaiban menenangkan dirinya.

Pagi itu. Senyum tanpa arti milik Mahiru masih tercetak jelas di pikiran Shinya. Pelangi terbalik rasa pahit. Tangan yang selama ini ia idamkan akan menggenggam dan menuntunnya menuju masa depan, menolak mentah-mentah pemberian darinya. Melempar kotak itu dari luar jendela, Shinya hanya bisa nelangsa melihatnya. Matanya melebar, panas oleh kesedihan. Tangannya mengepal, antara kekecewaan dan kemarahan berpadu. Tertegun. Apa sampai sebegitunya Mahiru membenci serta menolak Shinya sebagai tunangannya?

Shinya tidak paham. Sama sekali tidak paham. Ia mencintai Mahiru. Masih mencintainya bahkan tatkala mengetahui hati gadis itu berlayar ke lelaki lain. Berharap sekaligus berusaha supaya Mahiru kembali padanya. Tapi, apa? Mata merah menyala serta senyum manisnya tetap tertuju pada sosok selain Shinya. Seolah ada sihir yang memerintahkan Mahiru agar senantiasa menampik Shinya, sekuat apapun ia berjuang. Shinya tidak paham. Lalu, apa gunanya ia diangkat menjadi Hiiragi? Menjadi kacung secara tidak langsung? Untuk apa gelar itu jika hanya ada kepedihan dalam menjalaninya?

"Mahiru ..."

Bergumam. Shinya tidak tahu kenapa ia malah mengingat gadis itu lagi. Bagus sekali.

"Mahiru—"

"Siapa?"

Shinya terhenyak. Suara anak kecil tertangkap telinganya. Ia tidak sendirian.

"Ah ..."

Shinya menundukkan pandangan dan mendapati seorang anak kecil duduk di sampingnya, berjarak sepuluh inchi. Tubuh mungilnya dilapisi _sweater_ kumal dan jaket bulu kekecilan. Tangannya memeluk lutut, sesekali bergetar diserang angin dingin. Wajahnya yang sedikit pucat tidak memengaruhi antusiasme pada mata hijau polosnya. Melihat kondisi anak itu, Shinya tergerak menyumbangkan mantel tebalnya padanya.

"Kau sendirian? Mana orangtuamu?"

Anak itu menjawab ringan, "Aku tidak punya orangtua. Ayahku meninggal hari ini."

Shinya yakin hatinya sudah terpotong-potong menjadi bubur. Ia menyentuh anak itu, dan direspons dengan baik. Membiarkan Shinya mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tidak sedih!"

Dalam hati, Shinya heran bagaimana bisa nada riang tersemat dengan mudahnya.

"Aku hanya perlu menerima itu semua, 'kan?"

Shinya tersenyum lemah. Ditariknya anak kecil itu dalam rangkulannya. Tidak peduli ada satu-dua mata memerhatikan mereka. "Kau anak yang kuat. Sangat kuat."

"Oh ya, aku ingat sesuatu," masih dengan riang gembira, mengabaikan wajah mendung Shinya akan ceritanya barusan, anak kecil itu merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan apa yang telah meretakkan hati Shinya. Setitik salju jatuh di atasnya. Shinya terdiam melihat tangan kecil itu mulai merobek pembungkus warna emas. Bungkam atas perbuatan anak asing itu.

"Kakak mau?"

Sebatang cokelat _almond_ , dibagi dua untuk dirinya dan anak itu.

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu!"

Sebatang cokelat _almond,_ Mahiru biasa membagikan cokelat jenis itu.

"Terima kasih ..." Ucapan yang teramat pelan. Shinya trenyuh menerimanya.

Anak itu tersenyum lebar, mungkin bisa membaca kalimat Shinya melalui bibirnya. Dan sebelum Shinya sempat berkata lebih banyak, ia sudah berceloteh. "Ayahku membelikanku cokelat ini tadi pagi. Aku dan Ayah suka sekali cokelat ini. Kami selalu membelinya di hari Valentine—ah, Ibu juga suka tapi katanya cokelat susu lebih enak. Aku baru saja akan memakannya saat salah satu teman ayahku datang. Teman ayahku itu mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Di sana, Ayah—"

Shinya tidak sadar ia terlalu erat mendekap tubuh mungil itu sampai memotong ceritanya. Ah, ia juga tidak tahan mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

"Apa Kakak tahu penginapan murah di sekitar sini? Kuharap uangku cukup untuk satu hari. Aku kabur dari rumah."

Mata hijau itu sangat polos dan murni. Shinya sangat bersyukur anak itu jatuh di tangannya. Rasanya ia bisa menangis kapan saja.

"Eh, Kakak tidak mau cokelatnya?"

Cokelat _almond_ setengah itu nyaris retak oleh kepalan tangannya sendiri. Shinya tersadar lantas tertawa kecil.

"Kamu anak paling manis yang pernah kulihat."

Pipi itu menggembung malu. Lucu.

"Terima kasih."

Cokelat itu adalah cokelat terenak yang pernah Shinya makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

* * *

Oke, Author gatau ini apa :(

Prompt terakhir. Day terakhir. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah berpartisipasi dalam antologi ini. Author sangat senang~! *peluk satu-satu*


End file.
